


Black Tie Affair

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter steps into Roman's world for a spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Affair

It isn’t Peter’s thing. He feels awkward, no he feels like a fucking freak.

He’s had his hair cut in the past –

by his mother.

Sometimes he brushes it out of his face with slender pale fingers. He doesn’t know if he owns an actual brush….

There was a silver grooming set somewhere, from another country, another time.

It’d probably been pawned long ago.

He fidgets in the suit. Roman is taller but narrower across the chest and he feels constricted.

Almost as if his true self were trying to break out.

He takes a deep breath and suppresses that urge. He won't let it come.

Roman moves gracefully among the throngs, a dancer, a master of ceremonies. The Godfrey heir. He is aloof as befits his position but his eyes belie him. He’s an outsider here, a position of his own choosing.

But how well he plays his part! He takes a cigar offered by an elderly waiter and, just catching Peter’s eye, offers him one as well.

 _Fuck you_ , Peter mouths, exasperated. _Can I leave now????_

Roman chokes on the laughter and thick smoke clashing as they meet halfway down his throat. _No_ , he mouths back. He has other things planned for tonight once the party is over, once he and Peter are alone. He tosses his friend a slanted smile and saunters off to greet some lovely heiress whose name escapes Peter.

The wolf is even more nervous as he unexpectedly comes across Olivia. _You can’t trust a gypsy_ , her eyes tell him. And _What are you doing with my little boy?_

Their mothers will be the end of them. _“The Godfreys are my business,”_ his mother warned. _“Stay away from them!”_

But how could he keep from Roman?

He knows he should run, that nothing good can come from this. But he stays. Even in this most trying of circumstances, he stays.

 _I’m so sorry I told everyone you’re a werewolf_ ,  the idiot girl had said.

Is that what they are thinking, why they look at him so? It's not easy being a changeling.

He casts his fractured focus around the opulent setting, anything to avoid the stares. So much wealth! _“My little thief!” his mother croons_ and he cringes knowing that is exactly what this society thinks of him.

It never bothered him before. Before they came here.

He never cared before.

He fingers the pearls in his pocket, a token of deft hands trained from an early age. He’ll return them before he leaves. Perhaps he’ll tell Roman he stole them for him. He'll put them around his neck and they'll whisper and dance together in the attic where Shelley is no more.

They’ll have a good laugh over it.

Roman understands him, better than he understands himself sometimes.

No, he’ll never leave.


End file.
